Vantage
Vantage is the accidental clone of Bain Guadel, created when said individual's legs were sliced off of and rendered into My'Crian biomatter by Abberrus, triggering the legs to regenerate and forming a My'crian variant of Bain. Appearance At 572 CM in height standing on his hind legs, Vantage is massive and hulking, very much like the reptiles of the Wy'Levesian home world. His body is colored mostly green, with streaks of red, orange and a light blue on various parts of the body. Greatly resembling tribal like markings, these colorings are actually a corrupted camouflage function, broken genetically by his My'Crian heritage; his colors can change still however to match his general mood and intensify in response to stress. His head is thick and intimidating, red markings underneath the eyes, along the lines of the face down past his chin, with more scratch like markings along the cheeks. He has two long tendrils above his six eyes (four of which usually remain closed and nearly undetectable.) resembling insectoid antennae. The tendrils themselves can recede into his head, extend a length of four feet, or split at their ends into a three pronged spear arrangement. His jaw is deceptively large, starting at his head and actually extending down his front to his waistline, though it is rare for him to open it fully, it is line with three rows of pointed teeth on both sides and multiple tendril-like tongues. The rest of his body is composed of an uncountable amount of tendrils acting as psuedo musculature underneath extremely thick carapace armoring. Three arms present at either side of the body, ending in large and sharp claws, which in actuality were thick stingers only sharp at their tips. Down his back and tail were many ridges an hollowed out spikes, each with small holes on their insides, the tail itself ending in a sharp hollow point aswell. Abilities Because he is a result of an accidental My'Crian cloning of Bain, he has a decent amount of similiar abilities to him, but severely amplified in there effectiveness due to the process of his creation. Very Fast Regeneration - Vantage regenerates all of his wounds nearly constantly, and supposedly fatal wounds can heal extremely quickly. This makes Vantage incredibly hard to stop, as many wounds that dont straight tear him apart will fail to make him flinch or even note them. This is however at a downside, as it overworks his body extremely quickly, esepcially at the paces he puts it through, so he is only capable of thirty minute-or-so bursts before he must rest to recupurate. This is not a hard limit; absorbing biologic material through his hands, or eating it directly can extend the period he can go without resting as his body converts it directly into My'Crian biomatter, but it cannot postpone needing to rest indefinitely. Extreme Strength - Vantage is several magnitudes stronger then Bain, capable of kicking speeding cards to the side without breaking his stride and rolling through solid walls of concrete and rebar with only minimal slowdown. Steel takes merely a couple moments of thrashing to rip through, and planes can be dragged out of the air. He is the pure definition of a lumbering hulk however, and while capable of quick speeds in bursts, he isn't going to catch a car, nor can he turn very effectively. Modified regeneration/spawning - Vantage's regeneration is so potent he actually produces modified My'crians in the hollow points of his back and tail spikes. Small and blind, they are vaguely crustaceon like, with small pincers and an armored front facing hide, their back being a massive spike. They can either be launched like artillery or they can crawl off of Vantage's back and hide around his hunting area. Either they are lodged into an unfortunte victim by their tail blade, or they are set as chemical mines. When they detect a chemical signature different then that of Vantage's, they fall off of any nearby walls and trigger a massive chemical burst in their tail blade, splitting it open like a flower and killing the My'crian, but releasing a burst of high-velocity needles, all laced with some of the My'crian pathogen and able to pierce concrete. Personality Vantage is a predator, effecient and ruthless. What he lacks in straight up intelligence he makes up for in his cunning. He vastly prefers to hunt for himself, rather then let say the harvester type My'Crians obtain biomatter for him. He is capable of speech but usually only preffering to vocalize in tribal-call like roars to other My'Crians. He is barely connected at all to the My'Crian hivemind and on that point barely under Abberrus's control at all. He is generally kept in a resting state by Abberrus psychicly, and is only released into heavily populated areas that need to be dispatched quickly, making him more of a 'bomb' in a sense then an actual individual of the My'Crian network.